


2) Convention

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Science Bros, science convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Day two with Convention: Tony has always idolised Bruce Banner and when he meets him at this year's science convention, it doesn't go exactly how he thinks it will...





	2) Convention

Tony was practically vibrating as he walked through the massive halls, he had managed to convince his mother that he didn’t need a bodyguard since anyone that recognised him wouldn’t care because of all the stalls around them, without his bodyguard he was allowed to geek out as much as he wanted.

He could hear people whispering behind his back about him, he people wondering if he actually is Tony Stark, Howard’s son, but that didn’t matter to him at all. He had been begging to go to the convention and then begging to come without his guard, and now he was finally here!

The halls were loud and bustling with people, he bounced down the rows and then back up them and then down the next one, he did not stop. Some of the stall owners recognised him and were more than happy to stop and chat about the latest project or whatever Stark Industries was working on or had just announced, it was no secret that Tony worked for his dad, even being only just 18 and most people speculated that he had been working for him when he was younger - they were right.

He collected business cards like trading cards and gave his out eagerly to anyone he saw a great potential that he could help with or could help with the business, constantly keeping notes in his head about each person. 

And then he saw him. The man he was most excited about seeing.

Doctor Bruce Banner, a scientist that was making huge leaps in the field, his focus mainly on gamma rays. He was practically Tony’s science idol. His stall had no one around it and Bruce was actually looking a little bored and anxious, he had his head down and fiddling with something in his hands.

“Um hi!” Tony squeaked excitedly as he came to stand in front of the stall, he was bouncing on his feet excitedly and didn’t stop grinning when it took a moment for Bruce to realise he was being spoken to.

“Oh god, hello!” Dr Banner exclaimed as he bolted up and smiled before his eyes roamed over Tony and they doubled in size “Tony Stark, right?”

“Holy shit, yeah that’s me! You know who I am?” Tony rushed out as he bounced on his feet with a bright smile on his face, Bruce just laughed in shock with a nod.

“Of course I know you, you know my work?” He asked sounding giddy instead of that anxious, nervy tone he had in the beginning.

“Know your work? I don’t work or sleep or  _ anything  _ when you release a new paper!” Tony chattered excitedly and waved his hands around, he quickly pulled the sunglasses off his face and dug around in his messenger bag to put on a pair of normal glasses that made his eyes look bigger in a sweet, innocent sort of way.

“Wow! That’s amazing, I- Not many people believe in my work anymore, I was sure someone like you would have dismissed it” Bruce ran a hand through his hair and chuckled a little bashfully when he noticed that Tony was watching with awe in his eyes, Tony blushed and ducked his head when Bruce looked back to him.

“Oh um, my dad doesn’t really like it but I think you’re really incredible an-and if you ever wanted to work together I’d be up for that” Tony, in a complete unlike him turn, had gone completely shy and embarrassed. He almost like he was going to cry when Bruce was too stunned to reply, only getting jolted into talk when Tony sniffled a little and said “I get it if you don’t because I’m a little kid”

“Hey now, that’s not it at all. I was just stunned, I’d love to work with you some time” Bruce reached out across the table and Tony took his hand to shake making Bruce smile softly as he held it carefully “I don’t think you’re a little kid at all, you are young but you have a brilliant mind and you’re so friendly and keen to meet with other minds. S’probably why people have started to prefer meeting you instead of your father I’m sure”

“Oh wow, that means so much!” Tony squeezed Bruce’s hand that he was still holding tightly, the older man chuckled and rubbed his thumb against Tony’s making the younger’s ears tint pink at the tips.

“Would you like to sit and chat for a while? Save your feet a little, must be exhausting getting around the hall” Bruce offered his spare chair and led Tony over when he just nodded his head rapidly, Tony plopped himself into the chair and finally let go of Bruce’s hand to pull out a piece of paper and a thick black marker and scribbled down his personal number and email and his business number and email before giving it to Bruce with a grin on his face.

“The business ones are monitored by my dad but my personal ones are secure, when I’m twenty one my business ones will be secure but he’s watching over me at the moment” Tony explained with a confident smile but a bashful blush on his face contradicting it that just made Bruce feel even more fond of the nervy genius.

Once they started talking shop that was it. People came up to them upon seeing Tony Stark and then quickly realised that it was Bruce Banner that was sat talking to him enthusiastically, more and more convention goers stayed to listen and sometimes pitch it their ideas and thoughts to the conversation. Tony, still awed and besotted by his idol, just kept the conversation on Bruce’s work, kept praising him and refer to his papers as he spoke, making sure to tell him how positive Tony was about Bruce’s work.

And if, when the Halls closed, Tony met Bruce outside and took him to dinner then no one needed to tell his dad that. They certainly didn’t need to know that Bruce didn’t check in at his own hotel room, but in with Tony who could only get a room with two single beds that originally he was going to push together but left them separated for his new friend.

When Howard asked why he was late home the next night, he claimed it was traffic. Tony wasn’t about to tell Howard that Bruce and him had gone out for dinner and a movie, that Bruce had kissed him on the cheek after giving him a hug so tight that Tony had cried into his shoulder and didn’t want to leave him.

Whispered promises in his ears and in his head kept his foot on the pedals and kept him from turning around and going back to Bruce, they kept him going the next time Howard shouted at him for messing some blueprints up and they kept him going when his ‘girlfriend’ broke up with him when he, very timidly, came out as gay and he had a glass of alcohol thrown in his face.

It was all worth the effort and struggles when the next year rolled around and Tony ran down the aisle, dodging the people setting up and yelling apologies as he went to crash into Bruce’s arms at  _ their _ stall for their upcoming project together that was being funded by Stark Industries all because of his mother seeing how happy he was after one phone call with him.

Bruce cupped his face and planted a kiss on his lips before pushing him to work, getting him to stand on a chair to help hang their banner up straight away, laughing at the younger who did as he was told with a bright pink face until the doors opened and Bruce held his hand under the table as they prepared to reveal their new partnership and maybe something more...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fluffy fic, this is the first time I've written Science Bros as well and I'm not too used to writing Bruce either but I hope it's good!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
